Sólo una pesadilla o no del todo
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma se encuentran en una casa en las montañas en la espera de Sumire... pero el destino le tiene un juego macabro para la joven ojirubí.


Hello, mina-san!

Aquí les traigo un One-shot, el primero que hago de terror (Con un poco de ayuda de mi inseparable hermanita jeje ), ojala y les guste.

**Disclaimer: Prince of the tennis no me pertenece y sólo escribo historias con los personajes prestados.**

* * *

**....::::....Solo una pesadilla... o no del todo. ....::::....**

Era una noche profunda y oscura, el camino del bosque se volvió inaccesible, la niebla era espesa y hacía un viento, que sacudía los majestuosos e inmóviles árboles. Sus hojas danzaban desacompasadas y se perdían en la bruma de la noche. Pero, a pesar de aquella oscuridad, había algo muy claro, no se oía nada; pareciera que los animales temieran la presencia de algo.

Para la preciosa Sakuno la idea de pasar un fin de semana en las montañas con su abuela y el príncipe de sus sueños fue estupenda hasta que la mayor de las Ryusaki abandonó el lugar por una emergencia. Debería haber llegado hace un buen rato pero, aún no había dado señal de su regreso. Los jóvenes habían cenado hace largo rato y estaban sentados en los sofá del salón haciendo cada uno lo que mejor les parecía: el príncipe acariciaba a su minino Karupin y la joven de cabellos rojizos leía un libro, aunque se encontraba un poco nerviada por estar a solas con el tenista.

El viento azotaba la casa y su estrepitoso ruido puso de nervios a Karupin.

— Ryoma-kun, ¿no crees que la abuela está tardando demasiado? —Dijo la jovencita de ojos carmesí mientras cerraba el libro en su regazo.

— Se habrá entretenido en algo, ya regresará. —Añadió el de los ojos ambarinos mientras continuaba acariciando a su gato, el cual se encontraba ahora muy alterado.

Era una casa bonita y confortable, situada en un lugar poco accesible, con un paisaje espléndido. La seguridad era bastante rústica y poco fiable, aunque en medio de la nada seria absurda una alarma.

Ryoma dejó ir a su mascota, la cual corrió al interior de una de las habitaciones, y encendió la televisión; cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que se detuvo en un informativo de última hora con tono de alerta:

"En el manicomio "Midori no Garden" situado en las cercanías del monte Fuji ha habido una fuga de alerta. La fugitiva, es una peligrosa asesina con una fuerte psicosis. Ha matado a un guardia y una enfermera está gravemente herida con el rostro completamente mutilado. Su aspecto es bastante desconcertante y, al parecer es asmática. Rogamos a cualquiera que permanezca cerca de…"

El joven apagó la televisión, de golpe dio un giro a su mirada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su acompañante y ambos empezaron a correr por la casa comprobando cada puerta y ventana. Sakuno abrazó al ambarino, el cual, al notar el terror de la chica trató de darle un poco de apoyo.

— Ryusaki no va a pasar nada, ya nos hemos asegurado de que todo está bien cerrado. —La dama no pareció muy convencida. Estaba asustada, pues esa loca no estaba lejos de allí.

— Llamaré a la abuela, le diré que venga a buscarnos. —Gimió la ojirubí.

Ryoma se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, el también tenía miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que decidió llamar a quien pudiese ayudarles. Marcó deprisa y tragó saliva al notar que no había línea. La luz parpadeó y finalmente, se apagó; provocando que Sakuno dejara escapar un grito de pánico, a lo cual acudió el príncipe a tranquilizar tomándola entre sus brazos.

Pasados unos minutos decidieron acostarse, se retiraron a sus recámaras y Sakuno, tratando de conseguir una despedida de su compañero sólo se topó con la puerta cerrándose frente a su rostro.

La casa se quedó en un completo silencio. El viento comenzaba a calmarse y la niebla a disiparse, aunque Karupin continuaba oculto bajo la cama de la castaña esperando a que la noche terminara.

La madrugada estaba bien entrada. Sakuno despertó, pues hacía mucho frío. Se acurrucó en su manta, cuando de repente escuchó un golpeteo constante que le impedía seguir durmiendo.

Estaba tan adormilada que no recordó el informativo, y se levantó en busca de aquel sonido. A medida que se acercaba al salón el frío aumentaba. Una suave pero gélida brisa hacía danzar sus cabellos y ponía su piel erizada. Llegó al salón y encontró el causante del ruido, una ventana. Estaba abierta y golpeaba la pared, así que la cerró para que no volviera a abrirse.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la cabaña y la jovenzuela decidió volver a su alcoba cuando, un nuevo ruido se apoderó de sus oídos.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

El noticiero de la noche cruzó por la mente de la dama y se tapó la boca para contener un grito.

"Es asmática…"

El viento retornó más feroz que antes. La casa se arrodillaba ante tal enemigo y crujió de de arriba abajo, lo cual resultaba bastante tétrico.

La muchacha estaba en el suelo, paralizada. Un tembleque se apoderó de ella. Intentó guardar la calma y miró a su alrededor las siluetas de los muebles, se giró y en aquel momento deseó no haberse despertado nunca.

Karupin, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba del pobre animal, estaba inerte frete a ella. Su rostro denotaba el espanto de la situación y, de nuevo, contuvo un grito al oír ese sonido otra vez.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

Su cuerpo se movió solo. Corrió hacia la habitación del príncipe. Fue directo a despertar a su amado cuando de pronto, tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la cabeza de Ryoma, en cuyas cuencas faltaban los ojos.

Al horror de aquel momento se le sumó el llanto. Un grito de dolor, uno de pánico y otro de terror. Rabia y enfado, sentimientos que se desvanecieron al escuchar aquel de nuevo aquel sonido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, acompañada por un terrorífico chirrido y el respirar desacompasado de alguien. Su cuerpo volvió a moverse solo y corrió hacia la cama, llevando aún consigo, la cabeza mutilada de su amado príncipe.

— Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… —

Estaba acurrucada en una esquina abrazada a la cabeza del joven. El olor a sangre inundaba la habitación. Ya no estaba sola, podía sentir aquella forzada respiración a su lado. Una mirada asesina la atravesaba por dentro.

— Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… —Seguía gimiendo Sakuno, deseando que aquella pesadilla terminara.

— Esto sí está pasando…ah…esto sí…ah… —Habló la asesina.

Aquella voz le robó la respiración. Sabía que no estaba sola, pero no terminó de creérselo hasta que la oyó hablar.

Una nueva sacudida del viento la hizo despertar. Su cuerpo temblaba a más no poder y un sudor frío se apoderó de ella. Aún con todo aquello decidió girarse y mirar el rostro de la que deseaba matarla. Allí estaba, no era muy alta y tenía la piel tan blanca que podían apreciarse casi todas sus venas. Su cabello era negro azabache y le llegaba hasta los hombros; lo tenía alborotado y con ramitas adheridas en él. Llevaba la ropa de manicomio, aunque estaba llena de rasgaduras. Y, por último, el rostro; tenía los dientes limados; sus labios estaban azulados y llenos de peladuras; la mitad de su nariz estaba carcomida y sus ojos eran casi blancos.

Aquella sádica sonrió al ver las expresiones de terror en el rostro de la muchacha y, como si quisiera martirizarla más, escupió de su boca el ojo masticado del hombre que ella amaba.

La chica no pudo dar crédito a lo que vio. Su cabeza colapsó y perdió el conocimiento.

"Pum, pum, pum…"

Aquel ruido constante la despertó y se acomodó en la cama. Miró entre sus manos y entre las sábanas, la cabeza del ambarino no estaba. Salió rumbo a la habitación del príncipe, había alguien durmiendo y, con cabeza, que era lo importante.

Respiró aliviada, parecía que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Aún estaba oscuro. El viendo continuaba golpeando, pero con menos fuerza. Deberían ser cerca de las seis de la madrugada pero no se oía ni un ruido.

"Pum, pum, pum…"

Aquel ruido era molesto de más. Sakuno se obligó a ir en busca de este, debía ser valiente. Decidida pero temblorosa salió de la habitación para ir en busca de aquella molestia.

— Solo ha sido una pesadilla… —Se dijo para calmar sus nervios.

Encontró al causante, una ventana. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar cómo empezó su pesadilla. Iba a acostarse de nuevo cuando de pronto, escuchó objetos rodando en su dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la cama, aunque en el camino se topó con otra sorpresa, su abuela, el príncipe y gato degollados y mutilados.

— No solo ha sido una pesadilla…ah…ah…—Aquella voz hizo su aparición de nuevo.

La chica gritó histérica, ¿estaba acaso jugando con ella? Claramente era la pieza principal de aquel juego macabro.

De las escaleras comenzaron a caer rodando las cabezas de los cuerpos, inundando el lugar de sangre.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la casa, iluminando el salón. Si aquello era terrorífico en la oscuridad, a la luz era indescriptible: Las paredes estaban pintadas del color de la sangre; había miembros esparcidos por el salón; colocados a modo de decoración.

Sakuno se estaba volviendo loca. Si eso era lo que le había hecho a quienes amaba, ¿qué le haría a ella? Gemía presa del terror, pero decidió salir de la casa.

Andaba lentamente hacia detrás, asegurándose de que la maniaca no la siguiera. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones. Tenía las manos presionando con tal fuerza su boca que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Estaba tan solo a un paso de la puerta. Echó otro vistazo antes de volverse, no había nadie. Se giró a toda prisa encontrándose, con el rostro de la desquiciada.

Estaba en tal estado de pánico que ni siquiera notó la respiración desacompasada tras ella.

Tan solo transcurrió un segundo en el cual la castaña abandonó cualquier esperanza de vivir y, sonrió al saber que dentro de poco estaría reunida con los que amaba; un segundo en el que pudo oír por última vez aquella voz.

— El juego…ah… ha terminado…—

La noche dejó su paso a una hermosa mañana. Las aves comenzaron a trinar. Los espectadores del horror nocturno comenzaron a aparecer.

La maniaca marchó, buscando un nuevo juguete…

_**....::::....FIN....::::....**_

* * *

Les gustó, ojalá y si. bueno me despido y hasta la próxima.


End file.
